It Wasn't Supposed to Happen This Way
by Calluna Rose
Summary: Castiel loves Dean Winchester, but what happens if Dean says yes to Michael? Destiel!


**Summary:** Castiel loves Dean Winchester, but what happens if Dean says yes to Michael? Destiel!

 **IMPORTANT:** I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke.

 **Author's Note:** I started this one shot a while ago, but got struck by a deep depression and didn't have the inspiration to write for a while. This one shot is dedicated to my best friend Mandy who has helped me through this depression and gave me the push to get better. Her penname on here is Chibi Tsuki Hikari. She is quite talented with writing yaoi ^^ Enjoy!

(0)

Castiel dragged Dean into a nearby alley and starts to beat him up. The anger and hurt he was feeling towards Dean was so intense that he wanted to continue to hurt him.

"What, are you crazy?!" Dean was looking at him with fear, but there was more confusion. Castiel didn't like the fear in those green eyes, but he needs to make Dean understand.

"I rebelled for this?! So that you could surrender to them?" Castiel punched Dean hard in the face again, making Dean's head snap to the side and nearly hitting the brick wall.

"Cas, please!"

Castiel put his face close to Dean's and said, "I gave everything for you, and this is what you give to me." Castiel gripped Dean's jacket, throwing him hard to the ground. His fists were clenched as he watched Dean trying to stand, but failing to do so as he fell back to the ground.

"Do it. Just do it!"

Castiel unclenched his fists at these words, but his expression didn't falter. Instead he touched Dean's shoulder, knocking him out. Dean fell into Castiel's arms and Castiel held him tight. He knows he needs to bring Dean back to Sam where he'll be safe, but Castiel wanted a moment to admire the man he loves.

When Castiel first came to Earth it was because of an order from God. His only intention was to carry out those orders, but then he saw Dean Winchester. Castiel was shocked how fast he fell for a human, but there was something about Dean and he couldn't stay away. He made it his own mission to help him in every way possible. Now it is Castiel's mission to keep Dean away from Michael.

"Good job, Castiel," said a familiar voice that got Castiel's heart to skip a beat, "you managed to trap Dean Winchester for me."

"Michael," said Castiel in a weak voice, looking up at the arch angel standing before him.

"Hello Castiel. You know what I must do, right?"

"Yes, but it's Dean's choice." Castiel's wings shot out and wrapped themselves protectively around himself and Dean.

Michael raised an eyebrow at this and smirked. "I believe Dean was coming to look for me to say yes, so it's what he wants. Do not fight me, Castiel."

"I won't lose him to you. Even if it means I have to fight you and die while doing so."

"No Castiel, I won't kill you. You're a good soldier and angel and I know you can get on the right path again."

"Right path?" Castiel asked in confusion.

"The paths that you were suppose to follow under our Father's order. The path that you strayed away from all because of a human. You must understand that this cannot continue."

Castiel growled at this, surprising Michael a little. " _I_ choose my own path, Michael! I choose Dean because _I love him_!" Castiel prepared to take Dean away from the alley, away from Michael and back to Sam, but Michael raised his sword and slashed at one of Castiel's wings.

Castiel let out a loud cry of pain and had to let go of Dean. The pain was so intense that it was spreading down his spine and even to his ankles. From the corner of his eyes Castiel could see Michael walking over to Dean.

"No, please...don't take him from me." Castiel was on the verge of passing out from the pain, but he did have enough strength to reach his hand out towards Dean's hand and grasp it. Then all he saw was darkness.

(0)

When Castiel awoke, he was no longer in pain meaning his wing healed on its own. But that wasn't his main concern.

"Dean?" Castiel quickly sat up to see Dean standing in front of him, his back to Castiel. "Where's Michael?"

Dean started laughing and it sent chills down Castiel's back. No, that wasn't his Dean. His Dean has a laugh that met his green eyes, but this laugh was anything but kind. It was mocking and cruel. That means...

"That's right, Castiel. Dean said yes," said Michael, pulling out of his sword and studying the tip. "I am surprised you fell in love with a human when you and I both know it is forbidden."

Castiel wasn't really listening. He was clutching his chest and slowly rocking back and forth. There were so many emotions running through his head. There was betrayal, grief, a bit of anger, but most of all there was grief.

"I have to say, I'm impressed with you, Castiel," Michael continued, snapping Castiel out of his thoughts. Castiel looked up to see Michael with a smirk on his face. Michael didn't continue and Castiel knew he was keeping him in suspense.

"Michael?"

"It's too bad. He was in love with you too"

Castiel's eyes widened at these words. The pain he was feeling was ten times worse than the pain of getting his wing slashed. He would prefer to feel that pain again than this one. It was so intense that he wanted to scream out his agony. Dean loved him too and Castiel had no idea.

"Oh Castiel, you poor idiot. I should put you out of your misery right now, but I have to find my brother. I'll just leave you to suffer."

"No!" Castiel stood up on shaking legs, wanting to look into those green eyes again.

"If you come any closer I will kill -" Michael suddenly stopped, his eyes widening. "No, I own your body now! Stay back!" Castiel watched in confusion as Michael clutched his head.

When Michael looked up it was no longer his face. "Dean?"

"Cas. Yeah, it's me. I can't hold him off for long, but I needed to talk to you."

"Why did you say yes to him, Dean?" Castiel took a step towards him and Dean watched with sad eyes.

"I had to because Lucifer needs to return to Hell. You know this needs to happen, Cas."

"Of course I know that, but we could have figured out another way. You and I could have been together."

Dean shut his eyes, trying not to show the pain he was in, but a tear did roll down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Castiel." Dean broke the distance between them and rested a hand on Castiel's cheek.

Castiel closed his eyes at the feel of Dean's warm hand. "My Dean. I don't think I can go on without you."

"You have to, Castiel." Castiel opened his eyes, locking them with Dean's green eyes. "You have to protect my brother and make sure Lucifer doesn't take over his body. I know Sam will say yes once he finds out that I said yes."

Castiel didn't reply. He wasn't about to make any promises to Dean because he knows he won't be able to go on with life anymore. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

"I know, but it did happen and there is no turning back." Dean looked as if he wanted to continue, but he clutched his head and let out an angry cry. "I need more time with him, Michael! Just give me more time, PLEASE! You bastard, I said yes. The least you can give me is more time."

Castiel's heart was breaking when he saw how desperate Dean was looking. Castiel grasped his hand, making Dean look up. "It's okay, Cas. He's giving me more time, but I don't think it'll be a lot."

"Damn it Dean," Castiel growled, "I wish I told you about my love for you sooner. Would you have said yes to Michael?"

Dean suddenly looked uncomfortable with this question, but he looked Castiel right in the eye and said, "No. I would want to make this work with you. I know now that we would have figured something else out. I'm sorry, Castiel. You're right you know; it wasn't supposed to happen this way." Dean put the hand Castiel was holding and moved it to the angel's cheek. "But it happened and there is no going back. This is something I need to do."

"I understand." Castiel did understand because it is important that Lucifer returns to Hell, but he also knew that there is another way to defeat Lucifer. If only Dean understood that sooner.

"We need to hurry this up, Cas. Michael is getting impatient."

Castiel gently touched Dean's hand, "I've wanted to kiss you ever since the day I first met you."

Castiel leaned forward to kiss him, softly at first with their lips barely touching. He watched as Dean closed his eyes and surrendered himself.

Dean opened his lips allowing their tongues to touch, softly at first. They kissed and touched for what seemed like hours slowly allowing their bodies to come alive. The heat between them could have melted steel.

Castiel is a very visual person and he is already seeing Dean and himself in bed together. Dean's hard nipples were clearly showing through his t-shirt. Their legs were intertwined and Castiel could feel his arousal against his thigh. Dean was pressing himself again him, grinding his groin into his thigh to give him some relief.

He imagined how Dean would look between his legs, his nose resting against his pelvis mound as his tongue danced over his penis. Oh how Castiel longed for it.

Dean never broke the kiss nor did he open his eyes, but he was the first to break it. "Promise me something Castiel." 

"Anything," Castiel responded, feeling breathless and aroused from the kiss.

"Promise me you'll make sure that Sam doesn't say yes to Lucifer. Protect him."

Castiel locked eyes with his lover, "I promise."

Dean gave Castiel a grateful smile that met his eyes and Castiel felt warmth spread through his body. He will always remember that smile until the day he dies.

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, De-" Unfortunately, Castiel couldn't finish because Michael was now staring at Castiel and not his Dean. His Dean was...gone.

"I'll leave you to grieve," Michael sneered at him as he walked away.

Castiel wanted to scream out his agony, but he had a mission. He needed to find Sam and protect him.

(0)

Castiel told Sam that Dean said yes and of course Sam didn't take it very well. All Castiel could do was sit there while Sam went through a number of emotions. At first, Sam blamed Castiel for not trying harder, than he just broke down and cried for the loss of his brother.

"Cas, you know what I have to do. I have to say yes to Lucifer."

Castiel look up at this and said, "Sam, no. There is another way. I promised your brother that -"

"Well Dean isn't here!" Sam stood up and walked over to the window. "There is no other way to do this, Cas. I am going to say yes to Lucifer and he is going back in the cage. If he continues to stay on Earth than there will be more chaos. I am still a hunter, and I know Dean would agree to this."

So Castiel finally agreed on letting Sam be the host for Lucifer so that he can jump into his cage. After consuming gallons of demons blood, Sam and Castiel allow themselves to be caught by demons and brought to Lucifer. After demonstrating his enhanced powers to kill the demons in the room, Sam consents for Lucifer to possess his body. He agreed to possess Sam and Castiel was left alone once again while Lucifer took off in Sam's body.

Castiel went to the cemetery where Michael and Lucifer were planning to fight. It was hard for Castiel to see Michael again in his lover's body, but Castiel was only at the cemetery to support Sam.

"Sam, remember your brother and the love you two shared for each other!" Castiel yelled to Sam. He knew Sam was strong enough to fight Lucifer. That's when Castiel saw Sam's eyes go to their gentle green color. _Oh my God, he managed to fight Lucifer!_ Castiel felt nothing but respect for Sam Winchester. He truly is Dean's brother.

Sam had a look of regret on his face as he looked at Michael using Dean's body as a vessel. But Castiel knew that Sam was remembering his brother and the times they had together. Castiel watched as Sam threw the rings to the cemetery ground and the ground opened up, revealing the dark pit to hell.

Castiel stared at Sam the entire time, not wanting to look at the face of his lover.

"Sam, you can't jump in! I have to fulfill my destiny by killing my brother," Michael yelled.

Obviously Sam chose not to even acknowledge Michael, but instead he said, "I am so sorry, Dean."

Sam starts to jump in, but Michael tried to grab hold of him and pull him back. But Sam was already too far in (to Castiel's horror) Michael gets pulled in with him into the portal. "NO! Dean!" Castiel starts running towards the portal to go after Dean, but it was too late. The portal closed, leaving Castiel to land where it once was.

"No – DAMN! DEAN! Don't leave...me." Castiel could no longer hold it in. He let out a loud cry of anguish; his heart was breaking into tiny pieces. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he curled up on the ground, sobbing and not knowing what he was doing. He never witnessed this feeling before and he knew the word for it because Dean used it a few times.

Broken.

(0)

Castiel used the last of whatever strength he had left to rescue Sam from the pit. Castiel was so tempted to find Dean too, but he only had the strength to save one person, so he chose Sam. He knew how much Dean loved his brother, and even though Dean is in love with Castiel he will always choose Sam over him.

Sam's hand shot right out of the ground and Castiel quickly grabbed it, pulling him out. Sam was coughing as he clutched the wet grass. Castiel gently threaded his fingers through Sam's hair and said, "You're safe now."

"Castiel? You managed to pull me out?" Sam looked into Castiel's blue eyes, but frowned when he saw how empty they looked. They were no longer light blue, but dark and sad. "Cas? What happened to you? Why didn't you save Dean too?"

Castiel shut his eyes. "You were my priority because you would have been yours. I saved you because your brother will always love you more than me. I will do anything for him." When Castiel opened his eyes he saw Sam looking at him with shock written all over his face, but than it turned into understanding.

"I guess I always knew about your feelings for my brother. I just wasn't so sure and I didn't want to jump to conclusions like that."

"You're free, Sam." Castiel stood up and looked down at Sam with sadness and a bit of warmth in his eyes. "I have to say that you are truly a remarkable human being. You took control of the devil and jumped into the pit of Hell to save this Earth and human kind. I'm sure your brother would be proud."

Sam blushed and looked away at these words. When he looked back up to say thank you Castiel was no longer there. "Cas?" Sam slowly stood and waited, but he knew that Castiel wouldn't show up. He was also getting a feeling that he will not be seeing Castiel ever again.

(0)

Castiel let his wings take him to the spot where he raised Dean from Perdition. He knelt down right on the spot and closed his eyes. He remembered when he saved Dean from Hell and how Dean wrapped his arms around him. That's when Castiel felt a connection with this human. He didn't understand it at first, but having this human in his arms felt right. Castiel couldn't leave him alone after that. Dean was his to protect and he failed with that.

The only comfort that Castiel felt is that Sam is safe and with his soul intact. If he was down there any longer than his soul would have been lost with Lucifer.

"Your brother is safe, Dean. Just like I promised. I know you would want me to continue to guide him, but I am past the point of no return. I can't go on anymore." Castiel's voice broke and he bowed his head, letting the tears hit the dry grass.

"It's like I said, it wasn't supposed to be this way. We could have had a life together. I don't want to go to heaven if you're in hell. I want to burn with you."

Castiel put his hand in the front of his trench coat and pulled out his sword. With no hesitation he plunged the sword deep into his chest. He didn't even feel the pain because of the numbness he was feeling.

"Don't you dare bring me back, Father. I choose hell and to be with Dean Winchester."

The last thing Castiel saw was Dean's smile that met his green eyes when he laughed.

(0)

 **Author's Note:** Well there is my Destiel story ^^ I may continue it into a short fan fic, but I am still debating on it. I do have other fics that I need to continue and I feel bad for not continuing them, but its been a tough year. Nothing is abandoned though.


End file.
